


Takes A Village

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babyfic, Crew as Family, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “A Starfleet captain cannot be pregnant, Doctor. She simply can’t.”





	Takes A Village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



> For the love of babyfic, Mia.
> 
> Thank you Killermanatee and devovere for the beta.

* * *

 

 

“Pregnant? How in the world can I be pregnant?!”

“Well, since neither of you has consulted me on any difficulties in conceiving, I believe the traditional…”

“I’m on contraception, Doctor! And so is Chakotay, so could you please drop the condescending tone and explain how this could happen?”

“Surely the doctor who first programmed your shots explained that the technology isn’t 100% certain and that the effectiveness depends on your overall health and several systems operating within safe parameters? Considering all of those systems are influenced not only by deep space anomalies but also by the simple fact that during this whole mission you haven’t been taking proper care of your basic health, I’d say this is hardly a miracle.”

“A Starfleet captain cannot be pregnant, Doctor. She simply can’t.”

“Stranger things have happened. Like a starship being pulled to the far side of the galaxy by a dying alien entity trying to protect its people.”

“Doctor…”

“Look. Bringing a child into the world is a natural part of life anywhere in the galaxy. But if you so choose, we can terminate the pregnancy. Simple as that.”

“Maybe we should talk about this in private, Kathryn, think about the options for a few days. To be absolutely sure before making a decision.”

“I can’t believe you two. This conversation is over.”

 

∞

 

“Congratulations, Captain!”

“Wh... What did you say, Neelix? What have you heard?”

“Just that the Nebbara have a horribly difficult reputation. Negotiating with them usually takes days if not weeks and rarely leads to anything useful, but I heard you managed to stock _Voyager_ with a months’ worth of dilithium! The poor ambassador looked almost nauseous and now I _must_ hear what tricks you used to twist his arm.”

“No tricks were needed, Mr. Neelix. All I had to do was explain our unique situation and sincere wishes to get home. Turns out they are a civilization that values family above all else, so finding a common understanding with these people was quite easy.”

“In any case, I bet there is a wonderful story to tell, Captain, and I certainly would like to hear it!”

 

∞

 

“Special delivery, Captain! A new coffee blend Neelix found on Ervan Four. He thought you might actually like this one.”

“That’s very kind, Mr. Paris, but I’m not looking for a substitute.”

“Give it a try at least. It’s quite delicious, I had a cup myself. Has a hint of cinnamon and hazelnuts.”

“That sounds very enticing, but to tell you the truth I’m giving up coffee completely. I was told it’s not good for my… health.”

“Captain, uh... permission to speak freely?”

“By all means, Lieutenant.”

“I don’t mean to intrude, but you really think people don’t know yet? Everyone is only waiting for you to make it public, so they can start being happy with you.”

“Happy?”

“Just so you know, the blend tastes very much like our coffee, but it’s completely harmless to the baby. The Doctor ran some tests and approved. It’s safe.”

 

∞

 

“Captain? You wanted to see me?”

“Have a seat, Mr. Kim. Ever since we announced the pregnancy, you’ve been looking like you have something to say. I wish you had come to me on your own, to talk about whatever is on your mind, but you didn’t. Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Captain. I wouldn’t have bothered you and I’m sorry if…”

“Harry, please.”

“I guess I’m worried. About the ship, I mean. How can _Voyager_ operate without a captain?”

“The captain of _Voyager_ is right here and she’s not going anywhere, Mr. Kim.”

“But once the baby is born, your priorities will change. They have to change.”

“Harry, listen to me. _Voyager_ is safe, as is everyone on board. Our main goal is the same as it’s always been and that is to get us back home as quickly as possible. Yes, there may come a brief time when I’m not the one sitting in the command chair, but we have plenty of officers fully capable of taking charge as they have done before.”

“But…”

“Look. The baby wasn’t planned but it’s not the end of the world either. It’s just a baby. Throughout human history, women have given birth and continued working in their respective fields while also being a mother to their children. _Voyager_ is no different. Nothing is going to change.”  

 

∞

 

“Captain’s personal log, stardate 52726.3. I’ve made a horrible mistake. Everything is going to change. How did I ever think I could be a mother and a captain at the same time? Today I couldn’t follow B’Elanna’s report because my thoughts were on our living arrangements when the baby is born, and last week I was late for a senior staff meeting because I was searching the databases of our ancestors for baby names. I’m already unfocused, distracted by the tiniest things. Chakotay says I worry too much, that we’ll adjust, but I think he’s too trusting. Our situation is too vulnerable for us to afford any mistakes. When the next threat comes, how can I be certain I’ll be able to give my best? What if I hesitate only a second longer, what if that delay will cost someone’s life? What if… what if I’m going to fail them all?

Computer, delete log entry.”

  
∞

 

“May I come in, Captain?”

“Ensign Wildman. Yes, please do. How can I help you tonight?”

“I thought I’d stop by and ask how you are doing. With the pregnancy, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all, of course you can ask. I’m fine, a little tired lately, but I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“I’m sure it will. There’s a good herbal tea recipe in the replicator I found helpful. Ayala suggested it when I was expecting and had a hard time keeping my eyes open on duty.”

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll give it a try.”

“Well, I should go. Naomi said she wanted to read me a bedtime story tonight for a change.”

“She’s so big already. You’ve done a wonderful job raising her alone here in the Delta Quadrant.”

“Thank you. Although I can hardly say I’ve been alone. No one is.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“And Captain?”

“Yes?”

“You’ll be a wonderful mother too.”

 

∞

 

“Tell me, Tuvok, what was your wife like when she was expecting your first child?”

“A curious question, Captain, but it is too broad, and I fail to see the relevance.”

“Well, she’s probably the most level-headed, composed woman I’ve ever met, and I was wondering if she managed to stay that way.”

“Captain, if you worry about your uncharacteristic mood changes and wish to inquire if Vulcans have found any means to ease that burden, then I fear my answer will disappoint you. T’Pel was as every woman with child sometimes is; erratic, unreasonable, and unpredictable. During her pregnancy, my respect for her grew tremendously.”

“Really? How so? To my understanding, control over one’s emotions is of utmost value in Vulcan.”

“Anything that could impair her restraint, must have been an enormous trial. But she endured and brought us a son and then, with full knowledge of what was to come, she chose to go through it again. Three times.”

 

∞

 

“Dammit, Chakotay, stop being so damn careful and fuck me like you mean it!”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help thinking I might be hurting you or the baby.”

“Do I seriously look like I’m in pain?”

“No, darling, you look absolutely amazing, but the baby might…”

“Mention the baby once more while I’m about to come, and I swear I won’t be responsible for my actions, Chakotay.”

“Maybe we should ask the Doctor, just in case. I don’t want us to risk an infection or an early delivery.”

“Fine, you do that. Now get on your back and let me finish this, but next time you better have your facts straight and be prepared to give me a decent ride.”

 

∞

 

“Captain, I must inform you that your gait has altered.”

“My… gait, Seven?”

“Your pace has slowed down, your balance is compromised, and you appear to push your pelvis forward when you get up. Are you experiencing discomfort?”

“No, actually, I’m feeling rather good, thank you for asking.”

“According to my research, women in the second trimester can experience back pain due to increased weight and if not properly addressed the third trimester can become rather burdensome. You should change to lower heels, pay attention to your posture, and exercise daily.”

“Your concern is noted, Seven. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Other than that, Captain, I also wish to notify you are _glowing_ , as they say.”

 

∞

 

“Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_! I see you have chosen to ignore the laws of our empire and crossed our borders without …”

“General, listen to me carefully. I am due to give birth in three months. There are still over thirty thousand light years between me and my homeworld, and I plan to be a hell of a lot closer when I deliver this baby. We do not want your natural resources, we do not need to trade, we are not interested in taking sides in your petty wars with your neighbors, we only wish to move through your space because it’s the fastest way home. Now. You have exactly ten seconds to get your fleet out of my sight, because if you have done your homework and scanned our ship like a good leader would have, you will know our defenses and weaponry outrank yours and I will personally fire every torpedo needed to demolish you if you do not let us pass. Do I make myself clear?”

 

∞

 

“You look like shit, Captain.”

“Good evening to you too, B’Elanna.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“My back is killing me, and the Doctor refuses to administer anything strong enough because of the baby.”

“Sometimes I think he likes to torture people on purpose.”

“Lucky I have Neelix saving these midnight snacks for me every day. Nutrition recommendations be damned. Want some?”

“Chocolate cake, chocolate ice-cream, and chocolate sauce? Umm… no thanks. You enjoy.”

“So, got any advice you want to share?”

“Why would I have advice? I’ve never been pregnant.”

“That hasn’t stopped anyone else. Just about everyone on the ship has offered some kind of tips for the pregnancy, labor, nursing, and parenting. Oh, and relationship guidance, too.”

“Personally, I would have kicked anyone’s ass stupid enough to get so personal without my permission.”

“You have no idea.”

“But I guess it’s their way of participating, showing that they care. We’re all expecting this child with you, Captain. You do know that, right?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t help but notice.”

 

∞

 

“I envy you, Kathryn.”

“That’s funny. I don’t feel so very enviable right now.”

“I’d love to be able to feel our baby like you can.”

“You mean like kicking me, pressing on my bladder, and keeping me awake at night?”

“I know that must be uncomfortable, even painful at times, but yes, I envy those things too. The whole connection you have with her, the opportunity to bond with her first. Like… your body can nourish her and shelter her for all these months…”

“You’re such a romantic, Chakotay.”

“…she’ll learn the beat of your heart and the sound of your voice before she’s even born. How can I ever compete with that?”

“Tell you what, when we have our next child, we’ll ask the Doctor to plant the embryo in your belly. I’m sure he’ll take it as a challenge and find a way for you to carry the baby to term.”

“ _When_ we have another child, Kathryn?”

“Really, that’s your only take-away from my suggestion?”

 

∞

 

“I have the systems check you asked for… Captain? Are you all right?”

“Yes. Just… give me a second, Mr. Ayala. I’ll… I’ll be right with you.”

“We need to get you to sickbay. You’re in labor.”

“Last I remember you were a security officer not a doctor, so don’t tell me what I am and what I’m not!”

“My apologies, Captain.”

“If you must know, I went to sickbay this morning and was told these are practice contractions. Nothing to get excited about.”

“Maybe you should go and check again anyway.”

“Drop it, Lieutenant. I’m not going anywhere near that place until I absolutely must. If I hear one more lecture about the discomforts of pregnancy, I might mute him permanently.”

“Right. And how long have _these_ contractions been going on?”

“About an hour, but the interval is still... oh, no, not again…”

“Here, take my hand. My wife used to crush my fingers during contractions, said she found it helpful. She also liked to curse and roar like a Klingon, and with our second child, she gave me a broken nose, she was truly magnificent when giving birth. I’ve kept the scars from her fingernails on my arm as mementos.”

“What are you talk… oh FUCK, Mike, this hurts!”

“You’re doing good, Captain. Just squeeze my hand and breathe through the pain. Should I call Chakotay?”

“Tell him… to come… straight… to sickbay. I… I think we’re going to have a baby.”

“That you most certainly are, Captain.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
